


低等动物

by whatwecallship



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwecallship/pseuds/whatwecallship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这不是演习！<br/>这不是演习！<br/>再说一遍，这不是演习！<br/>请非战斗人员速速撤离！<br/>小伙伴想看的RPS《夜会》后续，无三观OOC加狗血一锅端PWP，打人不打脸！<br/>总之先跟看了可能会觉得瞎眼的姑娘说句抱歉orz第一点五次写H实在是……对不起对不起（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	低等动物

Sebastian撑着墙勉强找到卫生间的时候已经快被自己嘴里的酒味熏晕了。  
他一边一路傻笑着跟人打招呼，一边摇晃着身体，几乎是撞进了空无一人的卫生间。  
卫生间的顶灯很亮，Sebastian明显不适地眯了眯眼睛，一手挡在额前高声咒骂道：“谁他妈把这儿弄得这么亮？”  
他迟钝地努力稳住自己呆在原地想了想：哦，是Chris。  
他打了个酒嗝，蹒跚地晃到便池前拉开裤链：“操，他妈的……这么亮，谁撒尿的时候还想看清自己的老二吗？”  
“Chris Evans……嗝！这个蠢货。”

Sebastian解完手，脚下打圈地挪到洗脸池旁，按了几次才从水龙头里按出了水。他费力地接了一捧水泼在自己脸上，顿时被凉水激得打了个抖。  
他只觉得脑子里很乱，像谁拿了根棍子在里头乱搅了一通，只剩下一锅浆糊。他双手撑着洗脸台抬起头来端详着镜子，任由水龙头的水哗哗地流个不停。镜子里的人因为连续几天的睡眠不足和刚刚无节制的过度饮酒而形容憔悴，本来打理得一丝不苟的头发此刻也胡乱地支棱了起来，眼下的妆糊得一塌糊涂，眼窝那深青色的一圈暴露了他试图掩饰的痛苦。

“你还在想什么，”Sebastian看着镜子里的人，露出迷茫的表情，“Chris Evans他妈的结婚了！”  
镜子里的人跟他一起变得激动不已，他的眼睛陡然大睁，眼眶甚至因为愤怒而变得通红。  
“操！”  
Sebastian对着镜子大吼了一声，顿时像失去了所有力气一样往后退了两步，后背重重摔在卫生间隔间的门板上，发出轰隆一声。

几乎是在同时，卫生间的门被人拧开了。来人显然很急，Sebastian赶紧撑着身体准备让路。  
“抱歉。”  
Sebastian低着头不愿让来人看见自己的脸，准备绕过来人往门口走，前一秒刚抬脚，后一秒就被来人牢牢地钳住了胳膊。  
Sebastian刚要恼火地挣开那只力大无穷的手，抬眼的瞬间却看到那张刚才还在跟宾客笑着敬酒的脸。

“你不是来跟我抢便池的吧？”Sebastian干脆放弃抵抗，侧身倚在了隔间门板上，冲Chris扬了扬下巴。  
Chris皱了皱眉，放松了点手劲：“我是来看看你怎么样的。”  
Sebastian忍不住笑出了声：“我怎么样？”  
“我怎么样？……Chris，如你所见，我很好，四肢健全，脑筋清醒，甚至能看出Sarah的钻戒有他妈几克拉！”  
“Sebby，你知道我没有恶意。”Chris迅速瞥了一眼Sebastian因情绪激动而泛红的脸颊和充满水汽的眼睛，往后退了半步，拉开了二人之间的距离。  
“没错，”Sebastian回答，“你没有恶意。”  
他往前迈了一步，揪住Chris妥帖地掖在礼服里的领带：“我有。”

Sebastian言罢，恶狠狠地咬上Chris的嘴唇。  
Chris只听得见两个人牙齿撞击的声音，紧接着一股甜腥味弥散在自己的口中——操，这个小东西竟然把他的嘴给咬破了！  
Chris怕再伤着Sebastian，只能边试着把Sebastian往外推。然而喝多了的人别的没有，只有一身蛮力，Sebastian此时就像一只吸附在Chris身上的水蛭，仿佛吸血般牢牢地黏在了Chris身上。  
Chris不张嘴，Sebastian就用舌尖不停地扫着Chris的牙关，边舔边咬着Chris的嘴唇，发出啧啧的声响。他趁Chris不注意，嘴上边亲着，不安分的手边顺着衬衫下摆拨开了Chris的裤子前扣。  
——感谢上帝新郎装不用系皮带。  
Sebastian的口腔里此刻全是烈酒的味道，辛辣甜蜜，带着点刺激的薄荷味，激得Chris舌尖发麻。Sebastian显然被酒精催得毫无章法，他见Chris微微松口，便急不可耐地将灵巧的舌推进Chris的口腔，模仿着性交的动作戳刺翻搅。  
正在Chris被Sebastian不着调却仍然吸引人的吻技搅得头昏脑涨的时候，他感觉下身一凉，紧接着自己的家伙被一双冰凉的手掏了出来，迅速撸动了几下，塞入温暖的口腔。  
Chris心里一颤，他低下头看着蹲在自己腿间的Sebastian，自己的性器在对方口中进出的样子像在他耳边扔了个炸弹，让Chris脑海里一片空白。Sebastian的舌尖轻轻扫过Chris那已经润湿的顶端，然后嘬着嘴一鼓作气整根含住，前前后后地吞吐了起来。  
温暖潮湿的口腔像带着磁力似的吸引着Chris的心智，他只觉得全身沸腾的血液都往下身冲了过去，凝聚在被含进Sebastian嘴里的那一根里。

“……天啊……”Chris忍不住闭上眼叹息似的呼唤着Sebastian，“Sebby……这太他妈美妙了……”  
Chris不自觉地动起了腰胯，他的手插进了Sebastian毛茸茸的头发里轻柔地把对方的脑袋往自己这边压着。  
然而就在Chris快要迎来高潮的时候，Sebastian的动作却停止了。

“……该死的，Chris，你到底想不想上我？”  
Sebastian抬起头，擦了一下嘴角，他的眼睛里泛着被呛到咳嗽的水花，眼周和颧骨附近染上了一片燥热的红晕，锁骨在凌乱的衬衣里若隐若现。  
该死的，这实在是，该死的性感。Chris的喉结不由自主地动了一下。  
Chris没答话，回答Sebastian的是Chris又胀大了一圈的阴茎和简单却近乎粗暴的动作。Chris揪住Sebastian的领子，在对方完全没反应过来的时候像拎着一只小鸡似的把他拎了起来，背后朝上推在洗脸池的镜子前面。  
Chris摁着Sebastian的后背，像要把Sebastian肺里的空气全挤出来似的用着劲，他一手摁着Sebastian扒掉了他的裤子，一手从盛洗手液的容器里按出了一掌心液体。  
Sebastian被他按得喘不上气，他难过得哼哼着，一句“fuck”被喊成支离破碎的沙哑。Chris听见，低沉的嗓音里带了点笑意，他一边把洗手液抹上Sebastian的后穴缓缓推进慢慢扩张，一边压着嗓子靠近Sebastian耳后：“操？”Chris促狭地动了动手指，满意地看见Sebastian眉头紧紧皱了一下，嘴里发出无意识的咕哝声。  
Chris俯下身，靠近Sebastian，揉捏着他柔软的臀：“……谁在操谁？恩？谁在操谁？”  
Sebastian一侧脸贴在冰凉的洗脸台上，另一侧的脸却能清晰地感受到Chris嘴里香槟味儿的热气。这种冷热交杂让他的感官变得更加鲜明，他能Chris的老二高高翘起，抵在他的大腿内侧。Sebastian想要晃晃脑袋驱除大腿内侧那块嫩肉附近的灼热感，但被Chris稳稳遏制住的上身却动作不了——这一切都失控了，Sebastian模模糊糊地想到。

Chris的扩张总是缓慢细致，他的手指骨节分明，缓缓戳进Sebastian后穴的动作在Sebastian的脑子里被放缓了一百倍，他甚至觉得在Chris粗糙却温柔的手指触碰下，自己的内壁都已经热得快要烧起来了。  
Sebastian无意识地半张着口，因艰难喘息而流出的口水在他嘴边积了一滩，他的喉咙里发出难耐的呻吟，连喘息的气息都像带了火星儿，正急迫地点燃Chris的理性。  
Chris显然也无法再假装耐心地折磨Sebastian的后穴，他将摁着Sebastian后背的手挪到了对方正因意乱情迷而慢慢扭动的腰肢附近，摩挲着那片被高热体温折磨得泛红的蜜色肌肤。Chris的阴茎紧紧贴着Sebastian的臀缝重重摩擦，又硬又烫的部位接触到后穴的瞬间让Sebastian忍不住夹紧了屁股，Chris见状伸手啪得一声打在了Sebastian的屁股上，这一下让Sebastian右边的臀瓣立即红了起来。  
Sebastian低低地呜咽了一声，像受了伤的小动物般颤抖着被迫放松下来，他抬起头，正好看见面前镜子里的自己，镜子里的人眼里可怜兮兮的泛着泪光，侧脸被压出了一道红痕，蒸腾的情欲已经全然暴露在他难以忍受的表情里。  
Chris察觉到了Sebastian的动作，他倾身向前一把扯起Sebastian深棕色的头发，嘴唇贴在Sebastian敏感的耳垂附近：“没错……Sebby，好好看看这样的你。”  
说罢，Chris向前挺了挺胯，借着洗手液的润滑，顺利地进入了Sebastian的身体。

突然的插入让Sebastian忍不住低呼出声，他本能地想低下头，然而头发被Chris扯着，他只能垂下眼睛看着镜子里被Chris顶撞的自己。  
体内的动作先是浅而轻地试探，而后就变成了又快又狠的冲撞。Chris这种恶意却充满技巧的律动让Sebastian越发觉得难耐，他忍不住跟着Chris的节奏主动动起了腰去迎合对方的动作。肉体贴合发出的声音让Sebastian觉得羞耻，却更加兴奋，他觉得自己体内像被通了微弱的电流，酥麻的快感顺着尾椎一路攀援到他的四肢。  
Chris有条不紊地在Sebastian体内挺动戳刺着，一手扯着Sebastian的头发，另一只手穿过Sebastian的腋下揉着他包裹在薄薄一层软肉下的胸口。  
“哈！”碰到那一处的时候Sebastian叫出了声，他不能停止地颤抖了起来，他的双腿像踩在棉花上一样无力，而这样的错觉让他禁不住又把Chris的阴茎夹紧了些。  
Chris舒服得抽了口气，然而他跟着却放缓了动作，Sebastian困惑地勉强睁开眼，感觉Chris只缓缓地在那敏感的地方轻轻研磨着。Sebastian被这凌迟般的快感折磨得发抖，他近乎哀求地看向镜子里的Chris。  
Chris也忍得难受，但他还是镇定地开口：“你想我怎么样，Sebby？”  
Sebastian睁大了眼睛，他显得难以置信：这男人在想什么？  
Chris又动了一下腰，顶着Sebastian体内那敏感的腺体。“啪”的一声，Chris的手掌又落到了Sebastian的臀瓣上。  
Sebastian痛得缩了缩肩膀，他条件反射地夹紧了Chris的阴茎，Chris被他夹得疼了，他皱了皱眉，紧跟着又在Sebastian的屁股上抽了一下。Sebastian刚想回过身给Chris一拳，但他胳膊还没扭过来，就被Chris反手把他两只胳膊摁在了一起。

“Sebby，”Chris呢喃着咬住了Sebastian鲜红的耳垂，“你不该这样，这不是答案。”  
Chris说着，接着又是一巴掌，又狠又准地抽在了Sebastian已经发红的臀瓣上，伴随疼痛而来的还有Chris那一下下轻微抽插的动作，Sebastian崩溃似的呻吟出声，他死命的咬着自己的下唇不想让更加羞耻的声音泄露出来。  
然而Chris先他一步伸手牢牢卡住了他的下颌，顺便把食指和中指伸进Sebastian湿润的口腔，两只手指夹着他粉红色的舌尖轻柔地动着。Chris这时又向前顶了一下Sebastian，他靠在已经无力抵抗的Sebastian的脸侧，一边感受着Sebastian下身近乎痉挛的颤抖，一边嗅着他颈侧薄薄的皮肤，从镜子里看着他失控的表情：“……你在说什么？”  
Sebastian感觉身体里的快感像浪潮一样一波接着一波的冲刷着自己的意志，但这些快感总是擦着边像挠痒痒似的到达不了真正的顶点。  
这种焦灼的折磨简直让Sebastian发了疯，他摇着头，被自己的口水呛得抽搐，终于边流着泪，边含混地抓着Chris的胳膊：“操……我……”  
Chris蹭了蹭Sebastian的脸颊，放下手抵在洗脸台上，把Sebastian圈在怀里，狠狠地顶弄了起来。Chris这次进得又深又狠，每一下都精准地顶在那一点上。  
“哈啊……！”Sebastian被操得神智不清，只会下意识地叫喊，“慢……哈……慢点……”  
然而Chris仍然毫不留情地攻击着那最脆弱的地方，Sebastian的老二顶在洗脸台上，被身后人大幅度的动作戳得又疼又爽。Chris俯身吸吮着Sebastian背后的肌肤，一手捻着Sebastian硬挺的乳尖，一手安抚似的绕到Sebastian身前，温柔有力地揉着他湿漉漉的阴茎。  
前后夹击让Sebastian根本没有了思考的能力，他只能徒劳地摇着头，挣扎着想逃离Chris的动作，但他此时却更陷入了一种混沌的安然，Chris就像温暖的泉水那样将他整个的包裹住，前前后后滴水不漏。他甚至狂乱地伸手去抓背后的Chris，胡乱的呻吟和语无伦次里他哀哀叫着Chris听不懂的罗马尼亚语。

就在Chris动作越发急促，而Sebastian也马上要射出来的时候，他们的耳边响起了凌乱的敲门声。  
Sebastian惊惶地几乎要弹起来，而Chris眼疾手快地捂住了Sebastian的嘴巴，下身的顶撞更加激烈，Sebastian喘不过气的呜咽在喉咙里格格作响，他猛然张嘴咬住了Chris的手指。疼痛没有让Chris停止，反而激得Chris狠撞了一下Sebastian。  
门外的人敲了一会儿见没人开便放弃了这个洗手间，骂骂咧咧地走远了。  
而与此同时，快感像暴风雨中积聚而下的闪电般，击中了被Chris操得嗯嗯啊啊摇摇欲坠的Sebastian。他无助地向后绷紧了身体，如同一张拉满了的弓弦，接着身体颤抖了起来，“哈、啊……！”他呜咽了两声，终于下身汩汩地射了出来。  
而Chris也再度胡乱顶了两下，粗重的呼吸喷在Sebastian敏感的肌肤上，接着他抽出插在Sebastian体内的那根，几乎是迫不及待地射在了Sebastian光裸着的屁股上。有些体液粘稠地，顺着滑进了Sebastian的臀缝里。

高潮过后的两人都没有说话，Sebastian静静地趴了一会儿，感觉Chris抽了些纸巾帮他清理后面，他懒得开口，便由着Chris细细地擦拭着他的后穴、屁股和前面。  
Chris给Sebastian清理好之后，从后面半抱着Sebastian把他转过来面向自己，Sebastian撑着Chris的肩膀坐到了洗脸台上，把脸搁在Chris的肩头。  
Chris感觉到这个小东西脸上的热度透过他的衬衫传了过来，他沉默着摩挲着Sebastian后脑的头发，轻轻地说：“……Sebby，我爱过你。”  
Sebastian双手拽着Chris的衬衫，他愣了一会儿，梦呓似的回道：“……我想我也爱过你，Chris。”

 

-FIN-  
躺倒，你们打我吧。


End file.
